This invention relates to an electrical machine with a laminated stator in which the laminations consist of grain-oriented sheets with a preferred magnetic direction extending in the longitudinal direction of the teeth.
A machine having grain-oriented stator laminations is described in German patent application No. DE-AS14 63 978. According to the description therein, the stator laminations of a turbo generator are grain-oriented and are divided into yoke and tooth portions. The preferred magnetic direction in the yoke portion extends in the circumferential direction, according to the respective direction of flux, and in the longitudinal direction of the teeth in the tooth portion. By arranging the laminations that way, it is intended to reduce the excitation current requirement of the machine. However, sheets composed of a yoke portion and a tooth portion arranged in that manner require either that the joint between the two portions be welded or that special measures be taken for joining or latching the two sheet portions together so as not to jeopardize the transmission of torque.